


Strangers

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Teasing, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Tonight, he and Hannibal were playing a game. They would be pretending as though they knew nothing of the other and fuck as complete strangers.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I adore my femme Will.

The house is empty, save for Will Graham in front of his vanity. He is carefully applying blusher to his cheeks, freshly shaved of their scruff in preparation of tonight. Tonight, he and Hannibal were playing a game. They would be pretending as though they knew nothing of the other and fuck as complete strangers. It's one of Will's favorite games, as it hits hard on his hyper feminization kink. Hannibal treats him like a lady up until the point that they slide into bed together. The thought sends a shot of arousal up Will's spine.

Will puts his brush down, eyes falling onto his promise ring. His finger twitches, making the small diamond glint in the light. He takes it off and puts it in the porcelain heart meant for holding his jewels.

Will examines himself in the mirror, face made up and curls styled delicately the way Hannibal likes. He is wearing the red heels that Hannibal had bought for him, along with a floral romper that is belted around the middle. He is ready to meet his lover for the first time again.

* * *

 

The club is thumping with new wave music, women and men in leather passing through waves of sweaty, dancing bodies. Will looks out of place, a tiny thing at the bar with his shapely legs crossed and a straw pinched between painted lips. Everyone knows that he is a cross dresser, and they accept it. This club is special. It's full of freaks like him, and Will and Hannibal often came here.

Will jumps slightly as someone sidles up beside him, leaning against the bar. Will meets their crimson gaze and recognizes it immediately. The game is beginning.

"You're too pretty to be all by yourself," Hannibal says, eyes burning as he drinks in Will's appearance as though for the first time.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Will responds, a bit haughty as he averts his eyes from the "stranger".

Hannibal grins, pleased with the character that Will has chosen for himself tonight.

"Will you allow me to join you?" Hannibal asks.

Will appears as though he is considering this, tapping his painted nails against his sweating glass. Finally, he gestures to the barstool beside his, indicating that he wants Hannibal to sit. He does, eyes never leaving Will.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hannibal asks.

"I do," Will says, biting his lip softly.

"Shame on him for not accompanying you tonight," Hannibal responds.

"He's busy," Will sniffs.

"Too busy to see such a lovely face out for the night?" Hannibal flirts.

"What are your intentions coming over here and insulting my boyfriend?" Will asks, hands coming to rest on his hips as though he was impatient, "Someone, you've never met. It's quite rude," He adds.

"Forgive me," Hannibal shows Will his palms, a gesture of mock surrender, "Although, you must know how beautiful you are."

Will looks away again, face hot beneath his makeup.

"How you tempt me so," Hannibal says.

Will is quiet for a moment, facing the dance floor.

"I think this is exactly the kind of attention you were looking for tonight," Hannibal gets up, crowding Will so his back presses against the bar, "You wouldn't come here alone if your boyfriend treated you like he should," he touches Will's face gently, feeling the warm skin, "Does he not make you feel good, darling?"

Will swallows hard, hands twitching to grab Hannibal's shirt and drag him closer. He looks away again, not wanting to give in quite yet. Hannibal tutted and grabbed Will's chin softly, tugging so that Will looks at him again.

"Come with me and let me treat you properly," Hannibal says lowly.

Will shivers. He can feel the bartenders eyes on his back. He couldn't help but wonder how the man was liking the show.

"Why should I?" Will challenges.

Hannibal grins, the action nearly a snarl in the way his lips pull up to reveal perfectly imperfect, sharp teeth.

"Because you're a good girl, aren't you?" Hannibal's voice is taunting, "Come be my good girl, darling," He purrs.

Will holds back a moan at that, swallowing it down as he nods. Hannibal grabs Will by both hands and pulls him from his seat. Will stumbles slightly in his heels as he follows Hannibal outside, the music slowly fading into a mere thumping sound. Hannibal releases his hand to open the car door for him, and Will ducks inside, settling in the back seat. The car is parked behind the building among several others, the surrounding area empty, save for a lone smoker bear the door.

Hannibal climbs in the other side and lets the door slam closed behind him. He grabs Will by the face and smashes their mouths together, groans mingling in the tiny space. Will's lips part instantly for Hannibal's probing tongue, moaning as it rubs gently against his own. Hannibal's seeking hands slide up the leg of Will's romper, feeling the smooth skin of his thigh until his fingertips brush soft lace.

" _Oh_ ," Hannibal breathes against Will's lips, "You did plan this, didn't you? Naughty thing," He muttered.

"I need it so bad," Will whines softly.

"Poor darling.. You need someone to take care of you, don't you?" Hannibal asks, stroking Will's cheek as the other man nods, "Yes," Hannibal agrees.

Hannibal hums, tugging at the belt around Will's waist.

"Take everything off. Except for what's underneath," Hannibal orders.

Will unbuckles the belt and lets it fall to the car's floorboard, before pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his romper. He pulls it down his legs slowly, struggling slightly in the cramped space. Hannibal watches hungrily, fingers itching to touch. He is left in his white panties and bright red heels, leaning against the car's window and avoiding Hannibal's piercing gaze.

"Face me," Hannibal says, watching Will turn around in the seat so that his back is to the window, "Good." He praises, "Now, pull your legs up to your chest."

Will looks at the roof as he wraps his hands around the backs of his knees and pulls his legs up. Hannibal smiles and ducks between them, on his knees as he leans down to Will's crotch. Will inhales as Hannibal licks the fabric of his panties softly, red eyes watching Will's face.

Hannibal sucks softly, soaking the fabric slowly with his spit. Will whimpers and presses his hips up, wanting more. Hannibal pays him no mind, moving to cup Will's erection and massage it softly. Will lets his legs fall over Hannibal's shoulders, freeing his hands so that he could pull his panties down and free himself.

"Well, you certainly know what you want, don't you?" Hannibal murmurs.

"Your hand, please," Will begs, stroking himself as he pants softly.

Hannibal purses his lips for a moment, "I think I'll watch," He says at last.

Will gives another whine. His eyes harden suddenly, seeing through his own arousal to devise a plan. Hannibal wanted a show.

"Did you pick me up just to watch me play with myself?" Will asks coyly, fingering the head of his own cock softly.

Hannibal moves forward again and licks at Will's fingers, barely brushing the head with his tongue. Will breathes in harshly, his thighs beginning to twitch.

"You," Hannibal breathes the word out, the air hitting Will's cock, "Were a sinful, delightful creature all by yourself," Hannibal licks Will's cock a bit firmer, "Was I wrong for wanting you?"

Will shudders again and fists himself, squeezing softly to stave off orgasm.

"You looked like you needed me," Hannibal sits up on his knees, unbuckling his pants, "Like you needed this," He adds softly, pulling his dick out and stroking it softly.

Will moans and draws Hannibal back in by digging his heels into the man's shoulders. Hannibal takes both of their erections in his hand and begins to stroke, his grip large and warm. Will pants softly, eyes half lidded with lust.

"You delicious thing," Hannibal mutters, licking his lips, "You make your daddy so proud."

Will nods frantically, feeling his orgasm building quickly, "Ohhh, _fuck,_ " Will sighs out.

Hannibal squeezes gently and presses their lips together, tongue spearing Will's lips apart forcefully,

"I want so terribly to fuck you where you sit.. To make you cry on my cock and press hard against the window so that it hurts," Hannibal is snarling, the pace at which he is jerking them quickened.

"Daddy," Will whines, flush all over.

"My precious, naughty girl," Hannibal whispers, before sucking Will's lower lip into his mouth.

Will comes in spurts against his stomach, breathing hard through his mouth. Hannibal follows him, mingling their spunk on his hand and Will's skin. Hannibal offers the fingers to Will, who obediently licks them clean.

"Nice to meet you," Will manages to say, a grin on his lips.

" _Enchanté_ ," Hannibal responds lovingly.

 

 


End file.
